Huggle A Muggle Day
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: It's Huggle A Muggle Day. Only problem? You don't tend to find Muggles at Hogwarts, and Lily is fed up of being mistaken for one. Slight hint of JPLE and SBPE. Gift Fic.


**Huggle A Muggle Day**

**Gift Fic**

**ObsessiveDevil23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am not making any money from this.**

Lily Evans was having a bad day. Which was pretty impressive considering it was 6:27 in the morning. How could you possibly know that the entire day was going to be terrible at 6:27 in the morning I hear you ask? Well, when you wake up with one James Potter feverishly attached to your leg, you figure that it had to be a bad omen for the rest of the day. Especially when said giant great oaf (completely ignoring the question of how, exactly, he had managed to scale the stairs to the girls dormitory given the multitude of charms in place to deter intruders, and please don't say he'd managed to bribe another poor girl in to giving him a piggy-back again) opens his annoying self-satisfied smirking mouth, fiddling with his infuriatingly messy bed-hair and exclaims:

"It's Huggle-A-Muggle day Lils!"

Which is infuriating not only for the fact that it is James Potter - long term annoyance, selfish brat and general pain in Lily's backside, but because he still has yet to grasp that being Muggle-born does not make you a full blown non-magical being.

She kicked her leg experimentally and watched the boy rise from his awkward position and fall back down again. She sighed, reaching under her pillow and pulling out her reddish coloured wand. Positioning it correctly, she closed on eye to aim, pointing it directly at the rather perky looking bottom presented to her due to Potter's stubbornness and lack of social grace.

"You have precisely two seconds to let go of my leg and move your ass before I remember the incantation for the explosion spell."

Needless to say, Lily had not thought James was capable of such speed before that day.

"Man Lils, you're such a kill joy." He complained, hands over his backside protectively. Lily just rose one of her thin, shaped eyebrows at him.

"Don't call me 'Lils' Potter." She admonished, almost on instinct. However, her natural curiosity was taking over. She glanced at him - messy hair, skewed glasses and big cheesy grin. She could see why he was attractive, but he was also an arrogant jerk a lot of the time. She closed her eyes and turned her nose up, but ended up opening one of them again to peek at him. "What is Huggle-A-Muggle Day anyway?"

James' grin simply increased, he poised himself in a pose at the foot of her bed that Lily knew all to well. The infamous 'are you an idiot?' pose.

"It's a day, when you huggle a Muggle." He informed lazily, his eyes sweeping the room. "Do all you girls sleep so late?"

Lily rolled her eyes, glancing at her clock, which was the only one in the room they'd managed to avoid using direct magic on, allowing it to still work.

"It's half six Potter. You're up unusually early."

"Well that's because-"

"It's Huggle-A-Muggle day. I know. don't get so excited or you'll wake the others." Lily sighed. "Go find a real Muggle you oaf."

James sat properly on the foot of her bed, eyes going up in concentration, like he was seriously considering where exactly he could find a Muggle to huggle. It was at this moment that the second Marauder burst in to the room, looking ragged like he'd had a much harder time scaling the stairs then James had. Hanging around his neck was the third Marauder, looking petrified.

"Siri! Remy!" James managed to shout before Lily leapt from her half-lying position, clamping a hand around his mouth from behind. She'd hoped to be able to keep the covers around her so that James was not able to see her Gryffindor Coloured night dress that was slightly too small for her because she'd had it since she was 13. She sighed directly in to his ear.

"You really don't want to wake Alice. She is evil in the mornings." She whispered dramatically. James just nodded, trying not to let his mind (and eyes) wonder. Sirius, leaning against the door, wolf-whistled quietly, whilst Remus looked on awkwardly, wondering how he'd managed to get himself in another stupid situation.

The red-haired girl shook her head ruefully, getting ready for another adventure with the Marauders, she slipped out of bed and buried her feet in her slippers, that just happened to match her night dress. She stood in front of the crowd of boys in this ensemble, wondering whether it would be appropriate to start looking for a pair of knickers she could slip on whilst they weren't looking. However, at this moment Sirius excitedly exclaimed exactly what day it was, and Alice cracked her eyes open. Instantly the room went cold and Lily felt a chill go down her back. She glanced at the blonde girl, holding her breath, and cursed when Sirius continued to talk in loud tones. When Alice sat up in bed she decided it was time to run. Grabbing the first pair of knickers from her draw she pushed all three boys out of the room and down the stairs. Forgetting one vital element.

She felt the stairs turned to slide under her slipper covered feet and grabbed on to James jumper-clad arm as she began to fall. A moment later and the quartet were dumped in the deserted common room in a heap. Remus landing heavily on his back with Sirius landing just as heavily on top of him. James landed next to them with a small 'oof' and Lily ended up effectively straddling his lap.

She was fairly sure her face matched her hair as she saw her frilly pink knickers hanging dangerously from Remus ear. She must have let go of them in the confusion, and watched in horror as the boy plucked them off with a confused look and surveyed them with scrutiny. Without bothering to liberate Potter she reached across and snatched them out of the werewolf's hands. She hissed slightly at his dazed look and finally realised her position on her enemy. She would have to think about that later though, she decided, as Alice slid down after them with a determined and vengeful look in her eye. Pulling Potter to his feet she yelled.

"Escape!"

All three boys started in different directions and ended up banging in to each other. Lily went to stand by the fireplace so she was out of firing range.

"Oh!" pinged Sirius after the third failed attempt to escape Alice's wrath, and pulled a small black pouch out of his pocket, as the only one who was fully dressed. He made his way to stand by Lily and threw the powder in to the fireplace. The flames that had been dancing merrily turned a pretty green. "Now where should I go?" The boy asked himself, but Lily saw Alice advancing on them and pushed the boy in, following herself. She yelled out the first place that came to mind, and felt the flames begin to swallow both her Sirius up. Of course, not before seeing Alice change course to James and Remus. She would have to remember to apologise for not being able to save them later. For now, she would have to deal with Sirius instead, and the flames that seemed to be choking her and…

"PERVERT!"

The resounding slap ran through the room, echoing off the tiles walls and coming back to ring in her own ears. Sirius gingerly removed his hand from where it had fallen in the floo passage. He let his eyes roam over the room as his hand came up to cradle his poor neglected cheek. He could already hear hesitant footsteps from above responding to Lily's yells.

"Wow, so this is Evan's residence. Family kitchen."

"Well observed dunderhead."

Sirius shrugged, poking experimentally at his cheek to see if it hurt. Lily huffed, lacing her feet through her knickers and pulling them on in a way that didn't show anything it shouldn't to her companion. She smoothed her dress over her legs, or the top of her thighs as it was quite small for her, and looked up as a slim dark haired girl entered the room.

"Lily, is that you?"

Lily smiled.

"Hey Pet."

Petunia Evans was tall, slim, pale and had very dark hair. Her flannel nightdress fell to her ankles and she had a rather frumpy looking dressing gown thrown over the top of it. Her hair had probably been tied back tightly before, but sleep had managed to allow loose strands to come free and others to stick up at slightly strange and gravity defying angles. In Sirius' eyes. She was beautiful. Plus, you know, it was Huggle-A-Muggle day.

Sirius now had another hand print on the other side. Who knew Petunia was left-handed?

Lily sighed. Petunia growled threateningly. Mr and Mrs Evans decided they probably didn't want to know what was happening down stairs. James and Remus were still trying to avoid the wrath of Alice, and still failing. In the end, Sirius was the only one who had managed to successfully huggle and Muggle on Hugge-A-Muggle day, but considering he had been the one who had made it up, he figured that was quite the achievement.

Yes, next time he made up a day he would think who it involved and whether he would actually be in contact with them on that day.

That, and he'd try and make it one that didn't leave him with light bruises on his cheeks that gave the marauders plenty to tease him about for the next couple of weeks. Still, he thought resolutely.

"Lily?"

"What?" asked the girl in the short nightdress defensively.

"Is that a camera?" He asked, pointing at the plastic contraption on Lily's kitchen counter. The girl nodded, and before she could run away he snapped a shot of her in the nightdress, then one of the three of them. Lily glaring, Petunia glaring and Sirius trying not to get in trouble for anymore indecent huggling.

Huggle-A-Muggle day hadn't been a huge success, but at least he now had a good memory. Maybe next year would be more successful?


End file.
